


Bad Dreams

by madlibs



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlibs/pseuds/madlibs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair is woken in the middle of the night by his wife after a nightmare. More headcannon drabbles with fluffy goodness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I played Darkspawn Chronicles again. I always pretend the Vanguard is the Warden and then this happened

It was such a good dream. Fields of flowers, picnics with a sprawling family around him on what he could only assume was his own farm. That perfect, spicy, floral scent that was always in his wife’s hair wafting gently on the air as he laid his head in her lap, watching a clear sky as she toyed with his hair in her long fingers. Maker, he was getting old if this was what his dreams looked like nowadays. He was content to just lay there, pretending he had no responsibilities other than his little plot of land and the tiny children running about it. This was peace, bliss even. 

That is, until he felt a poke at his cheek. Then another. He groaned and swatted his own face, trying to stay in his little dream world as the fade slipped from him, squinting his eyes open to see his wife again, though this time in the waking world, sitting crosslegged next to him and disheveled with sleep. He groaned as she gently poked his cheek again, whispering his name to keep his attention as his groggy mind threatened to slip back into dreams. 

Instead of opening his eyes again he reached out to pull her down to him, hearing her laugh as he tucked her against his chest and mumbled, “Madeline your cruelty knows no bounds” 

She smiled, giving in and putting her arms around his waist, “You’re like a puppy. But I swear this is important!” He groaned again nuzzling her hair and mumbling about sleep and how they never got a full night anymore while she continued “I want to know what you think would have happened if I’d never made it out of Ostagar”

Well. That woke him up some. He shifted to lean up on an elbow and she to lay on her back, looking down to her as his eyes adjusted, “You woke me up to ask what would happen if you had died the day we met?” she nodded as though this was a normal thing and he quirked an eyebrow, “is this a roundabout way of telling me you’re leaving?”

“Oh! Oh no no no no” She insisted whole heartedly, “I just….had this weird dream that I was a darkspawn….and that I had to kill you in Denerim” 

“I see” he thought about that for a moment, “I’m slightly flattered that you think I could make it all the way to Denerim by myself”

“You had Morrigan and Leliana with you. And a Mabari. Named Barkspawn”

“....now see, that’s really clever why didn’t I think of that name. Can you imagine the eye rolling every time I introduced him to people?”

“Back to me being a darkspawn, please?”

He pulled his attention back to her and away from more puns he could make with Mabari names, noting the slightly worried expression behind her eyes. Much like him, Madeline covered up most of her emotions with humour, particularly the negative ones. Since they were either lovey dovey or teasing each other, it often meant he missed regular social cues on when to be serious. They didn’t do serious often, which generally sent up flags for him to be concerned.  
He shifted again to cradle her against himself and even his teasing tone turned to one full of comfort, “Aside from the obvious fact that Ferelden would be lost without you, especially if you were a darkspawn, I certainly would not be half the man I am had I been denied the privilege of loving you”

He watched her eyes, dark and ever truthful, play out her thought process. She’d been worried, but his words had made her calmer. Her lips quirked with the faintest smile as she gave a slow blink, meeting his eyes with a renewed tenderness that made him feel like he was made of pudding, before she reached up to run her fingers back through his hair. She whispered softly, “I’m sorry I killed you in my dream”

Alistair gave a soft chuckle, giving a slow kiss to her lips, “So long as that dream stays in the fade, consider yourself forgiven” 

Madeline smiled as she kissed him herself this time. Maker, she never stopped giving him reasons to love her.


End file.
